


Shuffle Challenge: Veronica Mars

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: Nine non-connected drabbles





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:  
> 1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
> 2\. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
> 3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
> 4\. Do this for nine songs
> 
> I decided to do Logan/Veronica. All drabbles in this chapter are unrelated to each other.
> 
> Author's notes in [brackets]

\- Adele, "Rolling in the Deep" -

When Logan looks at Veronica, he feels fire in his heart. He knows he will do anything for her. He can't help it.

He always loved with his whole heart, but what he feels for Veronica takes it to a whole other level.

He knows he will give her everything he can. She has his body, heart, and soul.

He will do anything he can to help her and protect her.

He just needs to prove that to her skeptical mind and heart. He will win her over. His ultimate happiness depends on it.

[I actually thought this song fit with Logan's all consuming feelings for Veronica that we see throughout the show. / word count: 94]

* * *

\- Colbie Caillat, "I Do" -

Veronica thought she was better off by herself. After all, people only hurt her. What use did she have for relationships?

That was before she found herself in love with Logan. Before him, she never considered even getting married. By working with her father, she saw how many relationships ended in adultery. Look at her own mother.

Still, when Logan looked at her, when he came home after a long deployment, she found herself considering the prospect of saying 'I do.'

There were worse things than spending her life with Logan Echolls. Of maybe even having a family with him.

She found herself wanting that.

When Logan finally asked her to marry him, Veronica was pretty sure her answer would be yes.

[I'm not sure how I feel about this, but this is what came to me. / word count: 122]

* * *

\- .38 Special, "Second Chance" -

Veronica made so many mistakes concerning her relationship with Logan. She knew she did. She always blamed him when they imploded, but she knew she should share at least half of the blame. In all reality, her trust issues were the reason their relationship mostly got derailed.

She thought about asking Logan for a second chance. Or was it third? Maybe tenth? She lost count.

As she watched him with Parker, saw how he smiled with her, so light and carefree, Veronica's heart clenched. Could she march over there and tell him she wanted them again. Even though it almost always ended in failure? Could she risk hurting him again?

They couldn't forget about the past, but could they move on from it? Was their love for each other enough for them to finally achieve some happiness together?

She just didn't know.

It was nice to imagine that it would be that easy, but Veronica knew better.

[I went off of the title mostly. / word count: 157]

* * *

\- Taylor Swift, "You're Not Sorry" -

Veronica stared at him in the cafeteria. Ever since their breakup, she hoped Logan would approach her. She hoped he would apologize for ending things.

The rape case had been solved successfully, but they were no closer to reconciliation.

He spoke to her, but there was a distance between them.

And she realized something. He wasn't sorry that he broke up with her. He thought he did the right thing by ending things.

How could he believe them being apart was the right thing? They always gravitated back to each other. Why fight fate?

It hurt. He was so close, and yet, so far away.

And he wasn't sorry about that either.

It just wasn't fair.

[word count: 116]

* * *

\- Vanessa Hudgens, "All or Nothing" -

Logan was an all or nothing kind of guy. He either wanted all of Veronica, or he did everything he could to make her miserable. He couldn't be her friend after Lilly's death, so he tormented her.

And after they broke up, before senior year, he went back to being the jackass since he didn't have her as his girlfriend.

And even when they were together, Logan complained that Veronica was always trying to change him, instead of accepting him for who he was.

And now, it was three years later, and they had finally reconnected properly. Not only that, but they accepted each other, flaws and all.

There were no rose-tinted glasses, and they were okay with that.

And maybe this time, they would finally make it.

[word count: 128]

* * *

\- Taylor Swift, "Mean" -

Veronica wouldn't let everyone get to her. She wouldn't. They taunted her, tried to make her feel lower about herself.

She wouldn't give into them, though. She was stronger than that. In order to survive Lilly's death, she _had_ to be stronger than that.

Even Logan, her once best friend, tried to knock her down. He tried to make her bleed with his words, but she wouldn't let him affect her like that.

When he turned on her, started to spread lies about her, he stopped having any right to affect her in that way. He wouldn't kill her spirit. And if her heart hammered just a bit harder whenever he was nearby, even though it was with a sneer and a scathing remark, she'd just have to ignore it.

[word count: 130]

* * *

\- Taylor Swift, "All You Had to Do Was Stay" -

Logan watched Veronica. He watched her interact. Why did he believe this round of dating would be any different?

Veronica always ran away when things got tough, or she got scared.

All she had to do was stay, but once again, she decided to flee instead of sticking it out.

Why did he keep trying to make things work between them? Every single time they failed, Logan was left picking up the pieces of his heart, and it was exhausting.

All she had to do was stay, but she never stayed.

And she only seemed to come back when her other options were gone. Would he take her back next time?

The sad answer was yes, he would take her back. He loved her, and he could never say no to her. No matter how much it hurt him.

[I know it's a lot of Taylor Swift songs. It's on shuffle, I promise. I just have almost every Taylor Swift song on my playlist. / word count: 139]

* * *

\- Savage Garden, "The Best Thing" -

Veronica looked at him. "It's hard for me to talk about my feelings."

"I know," Logan murmured.

"It's hard for me to admit I need someone, that someone is important to me because I'm afraid they'll be taken from me."

"I know," Logan answered soothingly.

"You're the best thing about me, though. I can't imagine my life without you. And frankly, I don't think it would be much, if any, life. I need you. You're my center. You ground me in a way no one else can. You're the best thing about me." Veronica repeated that last bit, wanting it to be emphasized.

Logan cupped her cheek. "You're the best thing about me as well. And you never have to be scared to admit weakness to me. I won't _ever_ hold it against you." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Veronica slowly returned it, and for the first time in a long while, she felt peace as his fingers carded through her hair. This was where she belonged. Always and Forever.

[I'm not actually sure when this snippet takes place. Let's say it's after series, but not movie compliant. word count: 171]

* * *

\- Pink "Raise Your Glass" -

Logan and Veronica raised their glasses as their bodies meshed together amongst the dancing crowd.

Logan leaned forward. "Are you doing okay?"

Veronica forced a smile. "Don't be so serious."

Logan didn't laugh. He simply raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. She knew he was worried. After being raped once and nearly raped a second time, she didn't do well in parties, but she was with Logan, and that gave her a sense of safety. "I'm fine," she yelled.

He didn't look convinced.

She stood on her toes and kissed him, hoping to portray how fine she was through it. He returned the kiss, like she knew he would.

When they parted, he was finally smiling. "Tell me if you want to leave," he ordered loudly over the music.

She nodded. She was just going to try to enjoy herself tonight and not worry about what _might_ go wrong. She could protect herself, but she also had Logan there. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

[word count: 167]

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you following One Change, I'm sorry for the wait. When NaNo ended, I decided to take the time to think where I wanted the story to go. I'm not any closer to deciding, but starting January 1, when the craziness of the holidays is behind me, I'm going to do my best to post one chapter every two weeks. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
